


#41 - Rain of Revolution

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Steve meets Peggy after having decked a rude parent at a science fair. She gives him some new options in regards to fighting the system.This is part of my Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge. I'm using it as a way of ranking the 43 songs. Each story is inspired by the corresponding song.





	#41 - Rain of Revolution

"You're the boy who punched a parent at the science fair."

"Well, he deserved it. He told his daughter that her project was a waste of time and that no one would want to marry a girl who spent so much time playing with rats. It was an uncalled for and frankly outdated comment, and the school was just going to let it slide because he pays them," Steve insisted.

"I'm not arguing with you. That man is a jerk. I have to deal with him all the time when I'm on office duty," she reassured him. She didn't want to scare him off - he, like many, was showing signs of being taken with her looks, and for once she found herself interested in return. He had shown real spirit during that incident.

He stuck out his hand, ignoring how small he felt compared to the girl in front of him, "I'm Steve. Steve Rogers. I'm afraid I don't know you're name."

"Hello, Steve," she shook his hand formally, "Peggy Carter. I'm in Howard's year."

That made sense. Howard Stark was a few years above Steve, but everyone knew who he was. Speaking of the science fair, he had won all four years he'd been there. His inventions were notorious at the school.

"So what do you think of the education system in this country?"

"You certainly have a unique method of flirting," she teased, smiling as he immediately grew flustered, "I assure you, I wasn't, I mean I, not that I _don't_ like you, because I do, but that's not, I mean - "

"It's alright," she took mercy on him, "To answer your question, I think it has come to a complete standstill and needs to be overhauled. Howard and I have been planning how to do that for years, now."

"I agree," he nodded, glad to be back on solid ground, "but isn't it just a simple matter of petitioning changes to Congress? They'll understand the gravity of a non-functioning education system. It can't be that hard."

Peggy laughed, "Have you ever met a politician, Steve? They don't care about anything except a guaranteed seat or a guaranteed paycheck. The country could be in flames, for all they care. I'm sure there are a few genuine ones, and we'll work on them, but you can't trust the system to work. If you want it to work, you need to get inside it and _make_ it work, which is what I plan on doing."

"You're going into politics?"

"Not to run for office, no. I'm thinking more as an advisor, perhaps. Howard says he'll back me, but his plan is a bit different."

"What's his plan?" Steve asked.

"He wants to open a private school designed at finding extra skilled or extra motivated students and training them into what he calls a 'safety net'. Basically, a bunch of people who could take on the government if it overstepped it's bounds."

"Oh. How soon is this project of his going to be ready?"

"Are you volunteering?"

"Maybe..."

"I tell you what. You meet me after school on Tuesday for coffee, and I'll have an answer from Howard by then about whether or not you'd make a good... prototype."

"Okay," he answered, perhaps a shade too quickly. Peggy grinned, "And for future reference, _that's_ how you ask someone out."


End file.
